Shock of her Life
by Speedy Hobbit
Summary: This fic was written YEARS ago.. note date. Tricia Armstrong is a Hufflepuff in Ginny's year. grins insanely Yes, HP is in this story.
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Author's note: Please review. Nobody reviewed my last fic.  
  
"What was that?" Liz croaked.  
  
"I don't know," Lynn answered.  
  
"Maybe it was Voldemort," Tricia croaked. She was one of the few who said his name.  
  
Her friends blanched. "Don't say the name, " Liz said, shaking Lynn, who was next to her.  
  
"Hey, throttle Tricia, not me," said Lynn.  
  
Suddenly there was a huge crash.  
  
author's note. Please review. Please. This is so short because my friend sasami kept erasing my story. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Disclaimer: Anybody found in the HP books doesn't belong to me.I got the shirt phrases out of a Bingo Brown book. R/R  
  
"Um, I'm goona investigate," Tricia said, heading for the door. Before she could reachg it, the door burst open. A bunch of people came in. Liz's, Lynn's, and Tricia's mouth hit the floor. It was a few of their classmates, in very bad clothes. The trio exploded with laughter.  
Erin DellaSperonza's clothes weren't matching. Erin had on red pants and a green shirt saying "Be alert: the world needs more lerts. The curly haired girl's face was pink.  
Tyrone Collin's, a very tall black boy, had on a purple vest, a red shirt, and pink pants. "Tyrone! Why are you wearing pink pants?" spluttered Lynn. "Pink is a girl's color." Since Tyrone was black, it would be hard to tell if he was blushing, but Tricia would've bet her life on it. She knew she would.  
"Why'd you decide to waer that?" asked Liz.   
"We didn't. A seventh yesr dared us," Henry Nelson-Pece said. Henry's face was extremely red, and it clashed with his purple pants and his pink shirt saying "I don't need your attitude, I have my own" "The seventh year told us to go into all the compartments.   
Another girl, Stephanie Rybczynski, was also there. Stephanie had on green pants, and a purple shirt saying "Note: the area behind this shirt is protected by the Endangered Species Act."   
Another one of the group, Patrick Tyler, had matching clothes. However, his yellow shirt said "If you can read this, you are too close" in huge letters.  
Michael Ray was wearing all pink. His shirt said, "I am queen of the universe. Obey me!"  
The last of the group, Peter Vaughey, had on on orange pants and a purple shirt saying "I are a genius!" The group exited.  
After Tricia, Lynn, and Lynn exited, Liz said, "Guess what hasppened to poor Melissa Walsh."  
Tricia's stomach lurched. "What?"  
""You Know Who attacked her family" Lynn said. Tricia was the only Muggle-born of the three. Tricia turned pale. "Poor Melissa"  
"He killed her father, and used the Cruciatus on her, her mother, and her sister Megan. "  
Tricia gasped. "First Cedric Diggory, now Melissa's dad" she mumbled. The humor of half an hour ago faded from her. Melissa was a tallish Gryffindor with longish curly light brown hair and brown eyes. Tricia nervously wondered who would be next.  
"Who's next?" she said.  
"I don't want to know," Liz said.  
"Why was melissa, Megan, and their mom spared?" Lynn said. The other two wondered the same thing.  
  
Author's note: So how'd you like it? I need 10 reviews to continue. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Author's note: This is kinda short, and focuses on Melissa Walsh.  
  
"Melissa, I'm so sorry," Ginny Weasley said. Melissa just sobbed, tears running down her face. Ginny gave her friend a hug.   
  
"Are you gonna be okay?" Lauren Miller asked.  
  
"Lauren! Her Dad died, and Melissa almost died1" Ginny said, shaking her head at Lauren's inmsensitivity. Ginny shuddered as she remembered her own experience with Voldemort. She knew where Melissa was coming from. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Author's note: Here is a very dumb question: is this long enough? and another, which I honestly don't know the answer to: what is a kb?  
Disclaimer: I don't know.  
  
The months flew by, and before Tricia and her friends knew it, it was December, and time for the Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw Quidditch match. Liz was the new Chaser for the hufflepuff team, despite the fact that she was overweight. She kept going berserk to Tricia and Lynn.  
  
"Omigod, I can't wait!" Liz said excitedly, dancing around the library.   
  
"Kewl!" Lynn said. It was a day when they could wear Muggle clothes. Most people were wearing shirts with words on them, which were in style. However, neither Tricia, Liz, or Lynn were wearing those, but Lynn had a shirt reading "Caution, I know karate and a few other Oriental words." They giggled at shirts their classmates were wearing.  
  
Ginny came into the library with Melissa, Kaitlyn Yarzbous, and Melanie Hicks. Kaitlyn's said "Available for cloning"  
  
"Nice shirt" Liz called out. Kaitlyn waved and went to another table.   
  
Melissa looked down at her shirt, which was dissing everybody. "I'm surrounded by idiots" it read.  
  
"Gee, thanks a lot, Melissa. You better be supporting Ravenclaw," Lynn said.  
  
"Gee, I don't know yet. Katie must be supporting Hufflepuff, since she is a Hufflepuff. But as me, Ginny, and Melanie are in Gryffindor, we don't know," Melissa said.  
  
Tricia glanced at the other shirts. Ginny's read "I have something money can't buy... poverty." Tricia knew the Weasleys were very poor. Next to them, the Armstrongs seemed to be millionaires. Melanie's simply said "Pop princess" It was paired with a short black skirt.  
  
"If you're trying to get a boyfriend, it isn't working," Michelle Saxon, a Slytherin, said. Michelle was always telling anybody who'd listen about her boyfriend Sergei Javensen. Haughty Michelle was wearing a very short black skirt. Suitable for sluts, Tricia thought. Then the bell rang and everyone went to dinner.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
The dayu for thge Quidditch match dawned very cloudy, and foggy. Liz Mueller was a nervous wreck.  
  
"Oh, gosh, I hate fog on Quidditch days," Liz said, l;ooking worried.   
  
" I heard Danielle DeLisio is a new Chaser," Tricia said.   
  
"Guess that means Nicole Smith and Lauren Miller will be rooting for Ravenclaw," said Sarah Macmillan.  
  
"Duh. They are Ravenclaws," Erin Dellasperonza said.  
  
"You wouldn't by any chance be thinking of rooting for Ravenclaw yourself, Sarah, would you?" Kaitlyn teased.  
  
"Of course not," Sarah retorted, not realizing Kaitlyn was joking.  
  
"Hel- lo. I'm joking, Sped Girl," Kaitlyn said. Sarah made a face at the insult, although Kaitlyn was joking that time, too.  
  
"You have no sense of humor," said Erin.  
****************************************************************************************  
  
After breakfast, Liz disappeared into the locker room. Knowing that Lynn would be rooting for Ravenclaw, Tricia looked for her friend Flavia, who was a third year, and sat with her.  
  
Meanwhile, Liz Mueller was playing with the Quaffle. She managed to score three goals. Liz's spirits were very high. She grinned as she scored yet another goal. Frances Moon, a fifth year, threw the Quaffle to Liz. Liz noticed Cho CVhang, and the new Hufflepuff Seeker Justin Finch-Fletchley looking for the Snitch. Cedric Diggory, the old Seeker, was a far better Seeker, but Voldemort had killed him last year.   
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Tricia was happy to see Liz scoring a lot of goals. Danielle DeLisio was doing good, too. She watched Danielle swoop in front of Liz  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Henry Markert, the Ravenclaw Beater, hit a Bludger at cthe Hufflepuff Chaser Liz Mueller. He waited to see what'd happen.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Liz Mueller turned to see a bludger coming at her. She swooped down. Danielle DeLisio however, wasn't fast enough. The Bludger hit her in the side of her head. Her eyes closed, and Danielle went limp. She had passed out. Danielle, of course, lost her grip on her broom as well.   
  
"No!" Liz screamed in horror as Danielle fell 60 feet through the air and hit the ground. Madam Hooch blew her whistle.  
  
Author's note: How long is a kb? 


	5. Default Chapter

Author's note: I finally got to the sequel to Tricia A.'s Time at Hogwarts. That series was a tad boring, IMHO, but this one promises not to be. Oh yeah, I need suggestions for disclaimers. I'll get back to the Raspberry series soon. Oh, you can also email suggestions to hpiscool@hotmail.com mailto:hpiscool@hotmail.com . You can also e-mail me there to join the TFBs. The TFBs are the Teen Fly Butterflys, but you don't have to be a teen to join. SO JOIN!   
  
Disclaimer: The usual blah blah blah.   
  
It was finally Christmas vacation. Danielle DeLisio, Tricia Armstrong's schoolmate, was okay. Tricia already missed her best friends, Elizabeth Mueller and Lynn Chung. Tricia wasn't exactly popular at Hogwarts. In fact, she was rather unpopular. Tricia was very tall and kind of skinny, with short blond hair, and blue eyes. Tricia was a Muggle Born, and only lived with her mom. It was her first full day back from vacation.  
  
"Boring," grumbled Tricia. It was raining, so she couldn't go to the library. I think I'll listen to music, she thought. She put on her favorite radio station. Soon, she fell asleep with boredom.  
  
Suddenly, Tricia was in a dark place, full of girls dressed in rags. Old fashioned rags. "Where am I?" Tricia mumbled. There were five girls. They were all on the skinny side. One was very short, with fiery red hair, and a ton of freckles. Another had brown hair and eyes, and was even taller than Tricia. The third was also taller than Tricia, who was 5'8" Did I shrink? wondered Tricia. The fourth also had brown hair, but green eyes. She, too, was taller than Tricia. The fifth was Tricia's height. She had short black hair, brown eyes, and olive skin. A mean looking woman entered.  
  
"Penny? Penny Ding, get over here." She even sounded mean. Tricia wondered who she was talking to. "Miss Minish here commands you to come over here, stupid girl! PENNY!!!" She came over and grabbed Tricia.  
  
"I'm not Penny!" insisted Tricia.   
  
"Of course you are, silly girl."  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"Of course you are, dumb girl. Unless you'd prefer to be called Yi Xin?"  
  
Huh? Thought Tricia. Who is Penny/ Yi Xin? What kind of name is Yi Xin? It sounds like he-she, only it's ee-she.  
  
As Tricia was dragged to the door, she glanced into a mirror. She looked very diffferent. She looked Asia,. With dead-straight hair all the way down her back She was also short.  
  
"Why am I here?" asked Tricia.  
  
"Because your father was murdered," said Mrs. Minish.  
  
I must be dreaming, realized Tricia. Then she woke up.  
  
'What was that all about?' Tricia wondered. For some reason she was creeped out. She felt an impending sense of doom.  
  
  
A/n: I'll add to this soon. REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!   



End file.
